


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Island, Time Travel, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Alex and Clarissa talkRen and Nona make browniesJonas has bad timing





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

We don’t talk about the island at school. All of us are terrified that someone will overhear our conversations and try to stick us in a nut house if we do. I mean, who would believe that five teenagers went to a deserted island, discovered ghost, and traveled through time. If someone tried to tell me something like that a month ago, I would have thought they were insane. So, no. We don’t talk about it at school. That doesn’t mean it’s off limits at our homes though.

“Sometimes I dream about it,” Nona tells us one day at her house. Ren hugs her side, pulling her closer to him. She lets her head fall on his shoulder before she continues,” I dream that we don’t get off. I dream that we don’t all live. They get worse and worse every time.”

“Nightmares,” I say to no one in particular. Nona and Ren look over from the couch they’re sat at and Jonas glances at me from his seat on the floor. Clarissa never glances at me, instead she pick at the fabric from her chair,,” Dreams are nice and happy. Those are nightmares.” I know exactly what she’s talking about is the worst part. I get them too. I’m sure we all do.

Clarissa finally looks to me, a frown on her face,” Way to go, Sherlock. Was that a hard one for you?” There’s no bite in her words. She doesn’t snap at me nearly as often anymore, but that doesn’t stop her from making rude comments every once in awhile. 

“Clarissa,” Jonas says in a warning tone.

She rolls her eyes at him, sighing,” Down, boy. It was a joke,” She turns to me once again,” Could you tell your guard dog to calm down?”

I shake my head at her, slightly irritated,” Clarissa, Jonas, please calm down.”

They both watch the defeat cross my face and I watch them make some sort of silent agreement with each other. Jonas nods at Clarissa and sits up from his spot on the carpet, “I need a smoke,” he informs us.

We all acknowledge him before settling back into a comfortable silence. It’s not easy to be relaxed nowadays, but it’s easy with all of them here. Maybe it should be the other way around. We should want to stay away from each other because we only remind each other of the things that happened, but I need them. We all need each other. Even Clarissa, who never never admit to needing anything from anyone, needs us. She might need us the most.

“What are you staring at?” The red head’s voice brings me back to reality. In my musings, I didn’t realise I was staring at her.

“Nothing, sorry,” I glance around the room and realise that we’re the only occupants,”where did Nona and Ren go?”

She raises a brow and tells me,” They went to the kitchen to make brownies. Weren’t you listening?”

I shake my head,” No,” I really didn’t mean to zone out, it’s just something that tends to happen a lot now. Wait a minute. When she says brownies,” They went to make pot brownies?”

Clarissa sighs in exasperation,” Yes. Your friend is a terrible influence on mine.” She tries to act irritated, but I can see the small smile tugging at her lips. She can say what she wants, but she cares about us. It’s obvious she cares about Nona, they’re best friends, but she cares about me, Ren, and Jonas too. She proved it the day she stood up to the captain of the Basketball team when he threatened Jonas.

“Sure, Clarissa,” I tell her, amusement in my voice.

She squints her eyes at me and I’m reminded of a time before this time. A time reserved only for the island. Clarissa staring at me through squinted eyes. Eyes that were curious and intrigued. Eyes that found my lips and pupils that dilated when they did so. That time doesn’t exist now. It’s gone, erased.

“Alex,” Her voice is soft and it takes me by surprise,” Why did you always save me? It would have been easier not to.”

I swallow thickly and think  _ because you kissed me.  _ Except that’s not true. Whether that happened or not, I still would have saved her. Not because of Michael or because I obligated, but because she deserved to be saved. It didn’t matter to me what she had done or how she had acted towards me, she was a person. A person that deserved a chance. 

I say none of this, instead I merely shrug and tell her,” I never would have left without you,” Her cheeks darken slightly at this,” Any of you.”

She stares at me for a moment and finally nods, accepting my answer. She glances away, taking in the silence before quietly whispering, “ Thank you . ”

She doesn’t look back at me. Her eyes stay focused on the small string that has been ripped from the chair.

I stand and walk towards her. She still doesn’t look at me.

Hesitantly, I stick my hand out,” Why don’t we help them with the brownies?”

Finally she looks away from the string. She glances at my hand and there’s a beat before she takes it.

“Fine, but I’m not eating any.”

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly two am when I get the call from Clarissa.

“Hello,?” I answer. I’ve been awake all night and so I reach the phone on the second ring.

“Alex.” She sounds startled. Perhaps from the quick answer,” Were you asleep?”

I answer her truthfully,” No.” I don’t sleep much now. It’s hard to sleep when all that comes to you in your mind at night is the dead faces of your friends.

“Oh,” She takes a moment before continuing, her voice shaky,” Let me in.”

Alarmed by her voice, my mind goes to the worst places possible,” Clarissa? Are you okay? Do you-”

“I’m fine. Just let me in. I’m at your front door.” and with that she hangs up. Confused, I lower my phone and jump up from my bed, heading for the front door.

Pausing at the door, I take a moment to take in what I’m wearing. A too big t-shirt and small shorts. Not exactly how I’d like the girl to see me, but there’s no stains and so I deem myself presentable enough.

I open the door and just as she said, Clarissa is there. She’s wearing appropriate clothing for public and I’m left wondering what could have caused the girl to change and come to my house in the middle of the night. At least, I’m assuming she changed. Surely she didn’t sleep in that.

She glares at me,” Are you going to let me in or should I just freeze to death out here?”

“I-uh,” I stand back, bringing the door open further,” Come in.”

The red haired girl walks past me and into my living room as if she knows the entire layout of my house. And I suppose she might. She was here a lot when Michael was alive.

I follow her to couch she’s taken as her seat and sit beside her.

“So… why are you here?” I ask. Not rudely, just very bluntly.

She takes a moment, just breathing deeply and her eyes close in concentration. Finally, she opens them, looking straight at me,” Yesterday, Nona said she’d been having dreams. I mean, you know that, you were there, but after you guys left she went into more detail. I don’t… I don’t think they’re just dreams though,” She takes a moment to compose herself,” I think their memories.”

I look at her in confusion,” What do you mean?”

“I mean,” She sighs loudly, frustrated. Whether it was at me or at the situation, I’m not sure,” She was talking about one of her ‘dreams’ and I think I had the exact same one. I think they’re real.” 

“I-” I actually never thought about that being a possibility,” Do you think Ren and Jonas have been having them too?” Because if they have, then maybe Clarissa is onto something. Maybe they can remember the other timelines.

“Have you?” She asks me.

Slowly I shake my head,” I don’t think I sleep enough for dreams,” I tell her.

She stares at me, a look I can’t place in her eyes. She takes my elbow softly,” Did- Did you-”

She cuts herself off, uncertainty crossing her face.

“Go ahead,” I try to encourage her.

She nods determinedly and looks me in the eye once again,” Did you kiss me?” I tense slightly and she must feel it from her grip because her hold on my arm tightens,” You did, didn’t you?”

Slowly, I nod, not sure how Clarissa will react.

I watch her open her mouth multiple times as if to say something, but words never come. Eventually, She bites her lower lip and mumbles something lowly that I don’t catch.

“What?” I ask. 

“Will you kiss me again?” Her head lowers as if waiting for rejection, but I’ve been wanting this again since the very first timeline she kissed me.

I place my hand on her cheek, guiding her face up. I take a moment to admire her, suddenly understanding Michael’s desire to stare at this girl for hours. It’s something I would make fun of him about when I caught him staring, but I get it now. Clarissa is beautiful.

I lean forward, closing my eyes. I feel her lips graze mine.

“Oh!” an alarmed voice startles me. I pull back, dropping my hand to find Jonas staring at the two of us, a shocked expression on his face,” Um- I’ll just-”

“Yes, please do.” Clarissa’s angry voice interrupts his stuttering. She glares at the boy until he nods and races back to the kitchen.

She sighs and glances back at me, almost shyly.

“Can we try that again?” She asks.

I think for a moment, before shaking my head. She frowns, looking away,”I need to take you out on a date first,” and now she’s looking at me once again. This time in shock,” Does that sound okay?”

She nods,” That sounds great.”

There’s a moment of silence between us where we’re just staring and then Clarissa breaks it.

“Are you...wearing a bra?” She asks curiously.

Feeling my face heat up, I lie for the first time that night,” Yes, of course!”

“She’s lying,” A familiar voice interupt once again. We turn to find Jonas chewing on a granola bar.

“Jonas!” I hiss, “Leave!”

He shrugs, clearly not as frightened by me as he is by Clarissa,” Sure, but I’m telling Ren and Nona.”

“I don’t like him,” Clarissa growls as Jonas leaves.

“Be safe!” He calls and both of our faces flush.

“Yeah,” I tell her, “Me neither.”

But I’m lying once again. Because I love all of them. And they love me.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into Oxenfree and I LOVE this game. It's just incredibly charming with it's art and story and my goodness the characters are just so great.
> 
> Hope you guys like this! Probably going to stay a one-shot, unless theres just a lot of people wanting it to continue? But I'm pretty happy with it as it is.


End file.
